Nas Masmorras
by Taty Malfoy
Summary: Bom é quando faz mal... O que Lucius e Narcissa faziam nas noites continuas de Hogwarts. Presente do dia dos namorados!


— _Glacius_!  
—_Impedimenta_!  
— _Petrificus Totalus_!

E a loira desviou por pouco.  
— Como ousa? _Reducto_! — gritou.

— Como as duas ousam? — a voz fria ecoou em meio ao duelo das bruxas.

— Essa idiota me...  
— Você que é ingênua demais se pensar ser melhor do que eu.  
— As duas quietas. A que nível isso chegou? Quero que sigam por esse corredor, sem briga. Se não serei obrigada a acionar o diretor.

As duas fizeram caretas. A morena saiu mais do que de pressa e a loira já se virava quando uma mão lhe segurou.  
— E você vai ser castigada mais tarde, Narcisa Black.

Lucius disse com malicia, abusando de sua autoridade de monitor-chefe.

... Mais tarde, no mesmo dia.

— Malfoy, acha que alguém nos seguiu?  
— Não Cissy, relaxe.  
— Não relaxo.  
— Ninguém percebeu. Vem aqui...

Disse abraçando a loira. Eles tinham o local exato de se encontrarem, uma sala pequena na masmorra anexa ao salão principal da Sonserina.  
Lucius descobriu o local, e foi bem vindo para os fins do casal.

— Isso é tão errado. — ela disse beijando o pescoço dele e desabotoando sua camisa ao mesmo tempo.  
— Eu sei. — concordou descendo sua mão ate a coxa dela, e subindo por dentro da saia.

— Se descobrirem...  
— Não vão.  
— Mas se descobrirem, Lucius minha vida acaba. Você sabe. Serei deserdada, envergonhada.  
— Se descobrirem eu... Eu me caso com você. Agora vem, vamos aproveitar.

Narcisa deu um sorriso. Sabia que por mais que fosse completamente apaixonada, ela e Lucius nunca teriam nada além do que eles faziam. Sexo para ele, amor para ela.

Tinha consciência do seu erro, sua família prezava bons casamentos, e isso incluía uma noiva imaculada. Coisa que a um bom tempo não era.  
Mas Lucius. Era ele. Ele deu a ideia, ela acatou. Ele pediu, ela deu. Ela ia perdê-lo, e isso não poderia acontecer.  
E não se arrependeu nenhum minuto. Lucius era tudo que ela podia sonhar.

Mas ficaria só no sonho. E fazer amor era o momento que ele se tornava só dela. E na mentalidade masculina, era o único momento que ele era mesmo dela.

Lucius nunca se prenderia a alguém, Narcisa foi uma grande conquista.  
Ele descobriu que ela gostava dele desde o primeiro ano da menina. Mas foi quando seu corpo mudou, que decidiu aproveitar dessa paixonite.

O beijo foi fácil. Agora para conseguir alguma intimidade a mais foi bem difícil, Lucius planejou, tentou. E a loira era firme na negação, tinha princípios e foi criada para agir assim.

Mas Lucius sempre fora astuto, e bastou ameaçar terminar o que eles tinham, diga-se de passagem, troca de beijos.  
Que ela cedeu, e liberou.

A primeira vez foi estranha, ate mesmo para Lucius que era experiente.  
Mesmo não prometendo compromisso algum, ela se sentia especial em ser procurada por ele. Para ela era como se ele precisasse dela.  
Enquanto ele a procurava mesmo porque era bom, de todas as meninas que ele ficava, ao mesmo tempo, Narcissa era a que dava mais certo na cama. A mais gostosa entre todas.

— É serio? Lucius? — ela ergueu o rosto dele, que estava entre seus seios.  
— O que Narcisa?  
— Se descobrirem, você se casa comigo? — perguntou com olhos brilhando.  
— Sim, sim.

Disse com impaciência. Ele não iria se casar, era apenas para ela... Se acalmar.

Quando tirou a parte de cima da vestimenta da loira, sua visão nublou.  
Sempre tão linda!  
Passou a língua pelo pescoço, descendo ate os seios expostos, sentindo o sabor, o cheiro. E tendo o prazer de vê-la se arrepiar.

Ele aproveitou a mão para desabotoar e tira-lhe a saia. Narcisa era receptiva e o deixava louco.

— Você sabe que tenho sentimentos por você. — ela disse.  
— Sei. Então o que acha de provar seus sentimentos. — ele disse descendo a mão dela ate seu membro.

Ela ficou vermelha e deu um sorrisinho, antes de descer o zíper e o acariciar.  
Eles tinham grande semelhança: Lucius, como todo homem, ficava excitado rapidamente. Mas ela também.

As mãos dele eram grandes e delicadas na sua pele. Sua boca e língua iam a lugares que ela nunca pensou ser possível, ou permitido.  
E tudo isso lhe dava mais prazer.

Quando ele a sentou numa mesinha, se colocou entre suas pernas e a penetrou. Soltou um gemido reprimido.  
Era isso que queria.

A fricção, o contato. Narcisa era úmida, apertada. E nesse momento, totalmente dele.  
Lucius transpirava com o esforço de sair e mergulhar novamente nela. O barulho na masmorra fria era erótico. Sussurros, gemidos e palavras indecifráveis.

Quando ele acelerava os movimentos, Narcisa já tremia sentindo seu corpo sucumbir a tanto investimento. E Lucius colocava sua cabeça no vão do pescoço dela, sentindo seu cheiro nela enquanto explodia num alivio prazeroso.

— Vamos nos encontrar aqui amanha? — ele perguntou a abraçando por trás. Assim que terminaram de se vestir.  
— Hmm, vamos. — ela disse virando e o beijando.

Esses encontros foram frequentes em seu ultimo ano escolar. Lucius achava que era tudo carnal e que tinha controle sobre a situação.  
Enquanto na verdade, estava sendo cozinhado e temperado por Narcisa.

Ela sempre foi o cérebro e não o corpinho gostoso da relação. Ela sabia o que queria, sabia que Lucius seria dela, e não se enganou.  
O interesse dele foi frequente e corriqueiro. Ate chegar ao ponto de não conseguir ficar sem vê-la.  
Então esse era o fim. Estava emaranhado na própria armadilha.


End file.
